


Falling Down

by lathra



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lathra/pseuds/lathra
Summary: Alex gli prende le spalle e lo fa alzare in piedi, dolcemente.«Io ti amo, ti amo così tanto,» sussurra. «Non ti ho mai amato così tanto.»Mai così tanto in un momento in cui sei così tanto poco amabile, lo sguardo torvo, il cuore chiuso, una crisi di nervi sul labbro inferiore.Mpreg divisa in 4 parti più un piccolo bonus|Gennex





	1. 1. Damage Done

 

 

Alex lo guarda, e sa che Genn ha paura perchè anche lui lo sta guardando e sta vedendo una risoluzione, una volontà potente di spezzare i silenzi cercati che lo incuneano in pensieri solitari, una forza dolce e intrusiva alla cui pressione non resisterà.

«Per favore,» e la sua voce è misurata a pennello, come il suo gesto della mano, che posa una piccola scatola rettangolare sul tavolo, «fallo.»

Per un istante cortissimo c'è spazio per la perplessità.

La confezione ha un aspetto innocuo, è rosa chiaro, di cartoncino sottile come quella del dentifricio. È fra loro, in mezzo. Genn è appena sceso in cucina per colazione, ha lo sguardo ancora intorbidito, deve affilarlo per mettere a fuoco, e appena lo fa le sue palpebre sbattono sbigottite.

«No.» Lo dice in tono riottoso, quasi. Alex resta lì con gli occhi, paziente, un po' mesto. Forse è quello sbigottimento che lo ferisce.

«Ti prego.»

«Adesso sto bene. Ieri era la tensione. Avevo mangiato troppo.»

«Non è solo per quello, Genn.»

Nell'atteggiamento, Alex ha ancora un'indulgenza da genitore verso la sua paura.   
«Non costa niente se lo fai.»

Genn pensa alle patatine che ha vomitato nel cesso tentando di affievolire i conati per non farsi sentire, pensa a come il mondo intorno gli paia all'improvviso troppo frenetico e sgomitante, a come gli fa venire voglia di piangere, una specie di sensibilità a radiazioni che vibrano nei canali più miseri delle cose che vede.   
Pensa ad Alex che entra in farmacia e cerca  _quella cosa_.   
Una sfilza di pensieri strani.

Infine, allunga una mano, magra, irrorata di azzurro. Prende il test di gravidanza. Si alza, quel maglione enorme assottiglia la sua figura dimezzandola mentre sale le scale, e Alex pensa che è così acerbo...   
Restare solo fa diventare cavernose le sue riflessioni.

Genn è filiforme e affilato come una stalattite, sì.   
Pieno di spigoli.   
Con il torace quasi incavato.   
_Come diavolo si può conciliare la fertilità con un corpo del genere?_

Allora crede che sia assurdo e non succederà, che tornerà tutto com'era prima di quel presentimento.   
I concerti andranno al solito per il prossimo anno, come li hanno stabiliti. I loro genitori rimarranno in un'innocua e comoda ignoranza.  
Il mondo resterà all'oscuro, intatto, uguale a prima. Una facilità troppo invitante per rinunciarci in cambio di ciò che non si può prevedere.

Ma perchè allora c'è una fitta di delusione che impoverisce il sollievo, essicca l'uguale a prima, come se, dall'istante in cui la mente ha disegnato quei percorsi, ha pronunciato a parole quel forse, valesse di meno?   
Che cosa dovrebbe sperare davvero, e che cosa effettivamente spera?

Alex non è andato in farmacia, è andato al supermercato e ha nascosto la scatola del test fra tutti i pacchetti di cibo colorato che ha scovato, in preda ad una convulsione.   
Quando è passata sul nastro di gomma nera ed è squillato il lettore del codice a barre ha distolto lo sguardo.

In autobus ha letto le istruzioni sulla scatola attraverso la plastica del sacchetto, il colore rosa che spuntava pallido, ancora velato.   
_L'affare_  ha una fessura bianca, compare una barretta ed è negativo, due barrette ed è positivo.

Fissa le briciole di una brioche su un tovagliolo, scorge un post-it sul frigorifero, apre il giornale, le parole si fondono tra loro in un coagulo d'inchiostro. Sul fondo bianco c'è un martello pneumatico.   
La voce di Genn, bassa, bassa, così potrebbe essere solo sfumata dall'immaginazione.   
Alex si muove confuso e ogni cosa sembra ancora irreale, un pezzo di smarrimento dopo l'altro -si ferma davanti alla porta del bagno e sta lì, aspetta, e Genn risponde entra.

È arrangiato sul bordo della vasca, quell'orlo troppo duro e sconfortevole, quasi rannicchiato, le mani immobili sulle gambe, e sulla sua faccia c'è appeso qualcosa che sta per cadere, che oscilla.

Alex si domanda se abbia rinunciato a farlo, ma poi vede lo stick appoggiato sul lavandino, di fronte allo specchio, rivolto all'ingiù. Come se Genn volesse mantenere una certa distanza anche fisica da quel  _forse_. E ad Alex viene un colpo, perchè non sa cosa sperare ma sa cosa spera lui, perchè è la verità ed è presente accanto a loro, il futuro sintetizzato in un pezzo di plastica, posato vicino e quieto, con una volontà e un'influenza pari alla loro, in grado di spazzarla via serenamente e senza rimorso.

«Cosa» Si arresta, offuscato, ci sono troppe congetture fantasiose su come interpreta la sua espressione.  
«Guarda tu, io non ce la faccio.» Genn ha la voce roca, scarnificata dal corpo, irriconoscibile.

Prova un senso di tradimento infantile nel comprendere di non potersi fidare, il panico lementoso che ne viene, perchè le batoste dovrebbero raggiungerti nei luoghi ostili, con facce da nemici, e non attraverso quei sotterfugi.

Alex cammina fino al lavandino, come in sogno, allunga il braccio.

Prende lo stick.

Lo gira.

Fissa il verdetto.   
  


L'orologio conta qualche secondo in cui i respiri si irrigidiscono.  
  


Quando Alex solleva la testa, i suoi occhi non sono più quelli di prima. Sono già quelli innamorati, da padre qualunque, di quando tutto succede con spontaneità, senza pretesa di ragioni, senza ombra di incertezza, oltre la sua stessa capacità di comprensione lo ha assimilato come giusto e situato in una zona del suo immaginario che non sapeva di avere.

E Genn si chiede se questo in teoria dovrebbe farlo sentire meglio, anzichè più solo e più tagliato fuori.   
Davanti alle sue mani che tremano,  
«A te sta bene, vero? .... a improvvisarsi così... Sei contento adesso? Tutto a posto, come non detto. Già ci sentiamo dei criminali così, senza che... Avevamo i concerti organizzati... Ma tanto che ti frega, tu sei quello che reagisce nel modo giusto, da brava persona... Il problema è sempre mio.»

E si trattiene dal piangere con un singulto orgoglioso, lo sguardo sollevato verso gli anelli della tenda della vasca, la bocca contratta.

Ad Alex viene da ridere.  _Di cosa stai parlando, Gè_? vorrebbe dire,  _di chi? Aspettiamo un figlio. Cos'è un concerto, una tournèè? Cos'è il giudizio? Cos'è la paura? Dove avevamo così fretta di andare? Cosa è così urgente da venire prima? Tutto quello di cui ho bisogno sta in questo bagno, fra queste quattro piastrelle, a nemmeno un metro da me_.

Una barretta, due barrette.

Ad Alex sembra semplicemente che non potesse esistere altro futuro. Non può più immaginare niente senza quel fascio di luce che si espande.

Si avvicina, una mano stringe il test, un prolungamento della loro esistenza, la verità la sente infilata nel petto.   
Guarda con sconcerto la pancia di Genn, una lastra piatta d'ossa sotto il maglione, piegata sotto la sua schiena curva. Lo prende una specie di reverenza.   
Genn lo ha fulminato con un'occhiata ostile, scorbutica, quasi minacciosa,  _non osare cedere a qualche slancio patetico con me_.

Alex gli prende le spalle e lo fa alzare in piedi, dolcemente.  
«Io ti amo, ti amo così tanto,» sussurra. «Non ti ho mai amato così tanto.»

 _Mai così tanto in un momento in cui sei così tanto poco amabile_ , lo sguardo torvo, il cuore chiuso, una crisi di nervi sul labbro inferiore.   
E Alex percepisce il tepore delle lacrime che colano sul naso, ma non gli importa nulla, perchè è una cosa troppo grande e capisce che devono stare zitti ad ammirarla, che Genn può ammirarla solo se sta zitto, se gli pervade il sangue la stessa scintilla che ha folgorato lui, quel riconoscimento. Sa che capirà, con il suo tempo, nello stesso modo in cui ha capito di amare lui. Questo non significa che non sia ancora vero. 

Lo tira contro il petto, gli lascia qualche lacrima impigliata sul maglione e un'impronta di calore sul corpo.

Genn rimane a contemplare, nell'angolo del suo abbraccio, solo il foro che c'è lì dove dovrebbe esserci il colmo della felicità.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mpreg divisa in cinque parti, man mano posto le altre!
> 
> Spero vi piaccia ❣️


	2. 2. Interlude

 

 

L'ecografia la fanno quando Genn è di due mesi e mezzo, ha superato da poco la fase del più irragionevole rifiuto adolescenziale e ha smesso di fumare.

Alex è entusiasmato da questo atteggiamento propositivo, gli fa già delle piccole cose, piccolissime, che sono come scintille minute di fuochi d'artificio.

Gli strappa il cellophane per tirare fuori una lattina, gli lascia gli oggetti sui ripiani bassi.

Eppure non vede Genn come più fragile di prima... Lo vede forte, invece,  _rafforzato_.

Con occhi più calmi, che hanno superato un burrone.   
Sa che il loro bambino lo protegge, gli fa compagnia nel pezzo di corpo che condividono.   
Il processo è iniziato quando Genn l'ha incontrato, ci si è imbattuto, stremato al termine di pensieri lunghi che l'hanno sbugiardato a fondo.   
Solo dopo questa brutale sincerità ha potuto chiamarlo nel suo mondo, nella mensola della sua mente, nella portata della sua vista e della sua empatia, della sua simpatia.

L'ha lasciato succedere, ha ammesso che sia successo, ha permesso a palpebre abbassate che Alex posasse la mano sul suo addome, ha riflettuto su quel contatto fremente, Alex che muove pianissimo le dita, perchè è una cosa idiota, ma gli pare già di poterlo disturbare, di fargli male...

Nella sua ottica, dal momento della scoperta in poi, era stato subito ovvio che il bambino ci fosse, era ovvio che era lì dentro da un mesetto che cresceva, era come se Alex lo conoscesse già, era come se fosse esistito già nel primo sguardo che aveva rivolto a Genn, nel primo sentimento di cui l'aveva amato.   
Come se fosse sempre stato in mezzo a loro.

Quando Genn comincia a provare qualcosa di bello nei suoi confronti è curiosità, sente una vertigine e sa che proviene da  _lui_ , e allora ausculta la pancia senza vezzeggiamenti, avanzando silenzioso ipotesi, domande.

Non è un colpo di fulmine il suo, è una confidenza graduale, timida.  
Ed è una bolla scura che pulsa sullo schermo, e lo sguardo di Genn vi è rapito, quello di Alex lo assorbe avidamente, è un impatto troppo diretto, il battito cardiaco si annida nelle loro orecchie e si irradia in tutta la stanza, risale in superficie e assorda come sott'acqua, i colpi quelli di una spugna bagnata.

E Genn sente dentro i polsi che non è un estraneo, non è un passeggero qualsiasi che sale su un treno senza destinazione per ostruire strade, è la loro carne unita, la loro anima tagliuzzata e ricomposta, l'adorazione di Alex mentre lo bacia, la riconoscenza di Genn quando si accorge di essere salvato da lui, la forma del naso di Alex, e quella degli occhi di Genn.   
Loro inscindibilizzati.

Una volta sembrava non potessero avere un posto nel mondo, adesso hanno una forma, una data di nascita. E Genn si conficca su quell'immagine piccola, deglutisce e pensa che nessun altro sulla faccia della Terra si curerà di lui, che ha solo loro, che vivrà di quanto loro ci crederanno, del loro coraggio. Il piccolo galleggia là ignorante di essere spiato, e tutto circola funzionando come se fosse una realtà già stabile e bella, come se non ci fosse davvero niente di cui stupirsi. Alex tira su con il naso.

«Dovrei dirgli qualcosa?» bisbiglia pianissimo, come se temesse di farsi sentire. Genn sorride, senza scherno.  
«E digliela.»  
«Mi vengono solo cose stupide.»  
«Pazienza, va bene lo stesso.»  
«No che non va bene. Non voglio che pensi di avere uno stupido padre.»

Genn sorride di nuovo, al ventre spalmato di gel freddo. «Non ti preoccupare, lui sa tutto.   
Capisce. Non si lascia sviare da così poco.»

E Alex prima di scoppiare a piangere pensa che, se Genn sta già diventando uno di quei petulanti genitori che decantano continuamente le prodezze dei loro portentosi figli, sono alla frutta.


	3. 3. Little by little

 

 

 

 

È nello studio di registrazione di musica, siede in cima ad uno sgabello dal sedile foderato di pelle sintetica, revisiona le ultime tracce, pulisce ciò che non gli piace, sono le nove e qualcosa e fuori è buio, le tende accostate, la luce solo artificiale, gialla.

Non fa freddo, sono accesi i termosifoni, c'è quest'aria d'inverno. C'è un pacchetto di barrette di cioccolata aperto vicino al computer.

Genn fissa lo schermo, le linee del suono.   
Poi non più.

Il piano dell'orizzonte, l'asse di equilibrio sprofonda in basso, il centro unificatore e propulsivo da cui scaturiscono i pensieri si scinde dal corpo.   
Non è più rivolto al mondo fuori, gli stimoli sensoriali non sono più attraenti.   
La vera realtà esterna, l'unica il cui peso abbia una qualche importanza, è  _interna_.   
Genn sente i peli che si rizzano sulle braccia, quello sgabello all'improvviso è troppo alto, lui sta seduto proprio sul ciglio, è instabile ma non riesce a muoversi, a mettersi al riparo.

È distinto, infraintendibile, ha lasciato un solco che non ricongiunge i propri lembi dopo il passaggio nel suo grembo, e si eternizza lì.   
Sotto la felpa, la maglietta di cotone, il bordo dei jeans con i bottoni di metallo, nell'involucro dei vestiti quotidiani che sono ordinari, sempre quelli.   
Muscoli, carne, nervi.   
Vita.   
Che procede.

Ma Genn non procede, sta fermo, immobile.   
Altrimenti il mondo si romperebbe ancora in due, in schegge sempre più inservibili.  _Come può farlo_? Tace, vuole che sia quel non lui a procedere. A esprimersi ancora, a prendersi tutto il suo spazio e la sua esistenza per farlo, che consumi ogni particella di Genn per imporre se stesso.   
Lo lasciarebbe fare senza protestare, adesso. Sarebbe giusto così.

Non si stacca finchè a mezzogiorno non arriva Alex, gli si è inginocchiato vicino, gli ha preso le mani, scostato il ciuffo dalla fronte.   
Genn deglutisce. Gli occhi sono quasi supplichevoli.   
«Si è mosso.»  
«... davvero?»  
«Si è mosso per la prima volta.»

Alex però ingoia l'emozione, non vuole pensare solo a sè, aspetta il motivo di quella smorfia desolata.  
«È una cosa bellissima.»

Genn ha nelle narici l'odore dell'ambulatorio.   
La porta da cui sarebbe dovuto entrare. «Sai cosa non è bellissimo? Che io lo volevo buttare.»

Alex si permette di sospirare, di cacciare fuori l'ansia. «Era solo per questo, allora? Santo cielo, Genn... Non l'hai mai voluto davvero.»  
«Sono andato nel maledetto ospedale, Alex. Senza dirti niente. Lo avrei fatto.»  
«Non l'hai fatto.»  
«Non spetta a te giustificarmi.»

Alex si chiede per quanto ancora si rifletterà addosso questa freddezza, questo disamore, per quanto ancora nella testa di Genn dev'essere sempre colpa di Genn.

«Lui non è quello che sa tutto? ti ha perdonato.»

 _No_ , pensa Genn,  _ha così tanto bisogno di essere amato che troverebbe davvero illogico che qualcuno non lo amasse._  
  


Ciò che gli permette di salvarsi è che adesso anche lui ha bisogno di amarlo.


	4. 4. Build up

 

 

 

 

Genn si trattiene dallo sbuffare e scosta il blocco appunti posato sulle gambe.

«Sei insopportabile.»

  
Quel cretino sorride beato.

È appena rientrato, non ha neanche tolto la giacca a vento bagnata di pioggia, nemmeno le scarpe, si è gettato sul divano per toccare il lieve gonfiore del suo ventre.

«Senti, capisco che tu sei la mamma, Gè, ma non puoi essere così geloso.»

  
Oddio, ancora con quel discorso. «Non c'entra niente la gelosia. Sta dormendo, Alessio. Lascialo tranquillo.»  
«Macchè dormendo...» Alex si protende con amore, alzandogli la maglietta, e questo non fa altro che infastidirlo ancora di più. «Non dormi, vero? Tu vuoi dire ciao a papà...»  
«Non vuole dire ciao a nessuno, perchè sta dormendo!»  
«Ciao, piccolino, ciao...» Ci posa tutto il palmo, i polpastrelli ticchettano uno alla volta, come se ci fosse l'impulso di una carezza che non sa bene come formulare. «Diventi grande, sì? sei più grande di ieri! sei velocissimo.»  
«Sì, questo è vero,» ammette Genn controvoglia, ancora imbronciato, «l'ho notato anch'io.» A dispetto di qualsiasi verità biologica, giurerebbero in tribunale che i progressi di sviluppo sono giornalieri. Alex cinguetta, fa scorrere le dita sulla curva morbida dell'addome, avanti e indietro. «Non vuoi dare un calcetto per papà?»  
«Lui non dà calcetti.»

Genn si indigna. «Lui si sposta con grazia. È già beneducato, sai. Solo tu mentre dormi scalci come un somaro. E adesso basta, che prende freddo.»  
È che non gli piace avere la pancia scoperta, lo mette a disagio, preferisce sommergerla di felpe, plaid, coperte. Alex gli lancia una rapida occhiata impaziente.  
«Zitto, Gè, stai buono. Piccolino, piccolino?» Ha ancora quella voce remota, sognante.  
«Stai diventando ripetitivo.»  
«Che ne sai te, che dorme?»  
Genn inarca le sopracciglia con sussiego. «Come faccio a spiegartelo. Senti, i bambini devono dormire molto, è importante, se non riposano poi sono prematuri, c'hanno le malformazioni, Alè, io ho letto gli opuscoli! Poi lo faccio uscire senza mani e non può suonare la chitarra, quindi ti prego.»  
L'origine dei famigerati opuscoli sulle patologie prenatali che infestano la casa non è ben chiara, ma chiunque li abbia offerti alla portata di Genn aveva di certo intenti malevoli, visto che sono diventati il suo nuovo incubo preferito in cui trastullarsi.  
«Gè.» Alex sorride, e solleva la testa verso di lui, ed è all'improvviso commosso, come capita non di rado. «Grazie. Io non so come ringraziarti.» E tiene il ventre con entrambe le mani, lo massaggia, e Genn sente che è la protezione perfetta, quella, con il piccolo al caldo e al sicuro.  
«Se piagnucoli mi fai piangere.»  
«Non è che io piagnucolo e tu piangi. Piagnucoli pure te.»  
«Ecco, bel lavoro! Credo che tu l'abbia svegliato. Contento? Gli hai fatto aprire gli occhi, apre già gli occhi, Alè, ti rendi conto, la formazione delle palpebre è una fase molto delicata, il minimo scompenso può...»  
«Buongiorno, piccolo! Adesso lo dài il calcetto, però!»  
«Te lo do io un calcio, ti va?»  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A Genn mancano certe cose e gli sembra che, da parte sua, Alex sia molto poco comprensivo. Se nei primi mesi è venuto incontro alle sue esigenze, entrando lentamente, con titubanza e discrezione -senza spingere davvero, strofinando appena la carne calda dentro di lui- quando la pancia ha cominciato a spuntare appena ha opposto un rifiuto lapidario. Il corpo di Genn è diventato un ingranaggio divino, che bisogna lasciar creare in pace e svolgere il suo corso senza interferenze. Lui sbuffa, brontola, si appoggia con il mento su di lui nel letto, gli mordicchia un orecchio. Alex, nonostante l'intensità del desiderio che gli viene dimostrato gli offuschi a tratti la mente -cosa può esistere di meglio di Genn che lo vuole e lo chiede e implora- si limita a toccarlo un po', dargli un bacio e rimboccargli le coperte con inguaribile virtù.

  
Genn comprende, non si lamenta troppo, ma ricorda con nostalgia i dopo concerti, il sentirsi indolenziti, il fasciarsi con le lenzuola e sospirare, la voce di Alex che si ottenebra. Per distrarsi cerca di pensare alla sera in cui devono aver concepito il bambino, ma proprio non gli sovviene. Nessuna di quel periodo era diversa dalle altre. Erano tutte uguali... normali uguali, quando il miracolo era la norma. Quella notte, qualsiasi fosse stata, loro avevano ignorato il loro primo figlio, avevano fatto l'amore come se non avessero lasciato niente indietro e proiettato nulla avanti, erano rimasti concentrati sulle proprie bocche e mani e capelli e non l'avevano sentito schiudere l'uscio della loro casa, prendere in prestito la loro unione per appropriarsi di un posto, varcare il confine di quel letto, di quella solitudine comunitaria. 

  
Ma il momento speciale di Alex, quello di cui nessun altro sa, è l'alba. Quando si sveglia prima di tutti e vorrebbe essere un fotografo di quelli geniali, per immortalare l'istante in modo da imprimerci la stessa colla che fa attaccare le sue emozioni ora, quella spolverata di magia, ritrarre il momento incorrotto ed indeteriorabile, tenerla come prova per quando gli chiederanno perchè il mondo è bello -tutti gli orrori vengono inghiottiti dallo spiraglio delle labbra di Genn socchiuse nel sonno, un gomito puntellato sul cuscino con la testa rilassata sulla spalla, l'altro appoggiato al fianco, di modo che la mano finisca spontaneamente distesa sull'addome, adagiata nel riposo. Alex carezza con la mano la base del ventre, per non disturbare Genn, per starsene tranquilli tra loro lui e il piccolo. A volte gli parla, a volte tace e cerca una comunione silenziosa, un flusso di emozioni incontaminate, una premonizione del futuro. A volte lo vede già liceale, altre non riesce neppure a concepire che un giorno sarà davvero a gorgheggiare in una culla.

  
Poi Genn si sveglia e va in cucina a cercare il succo, e la pancia sporge così bene dalla camicia rossa a quadretti, che tira un po' il tessuto anche se è di Alex, e Alex non riesce a trattenersi, lo bacia, si prende la sua veglia e la ingoia, gli cinge la vita e preme il bambino contro il proprio stomaco. E Genn è di malumore, è stanco come se avesse camminato tutta la notte.  
«L'ho sognato di nuovo, Alè. Niente mani. Sbaglierò tutto, e mi faranno anche il cesareo sbagliato, succede l'uno percento virgola quarantasette dei casi.»  
«Vuoi succo e biscotti?»  
«Solo succo.»  
«Non credo proprio.»  
«Non ha fame, Alex, lo saprei se volesse i biscotti.»  
«I bambini hanno sempre fame. Mangiali tutti questi, a costo che nasca con una voglia a forma di oreo.»


	5. 5. Few years later

 

 

 

 

Il passo di Alex si confonde con l'agglomerato umido della strada, concitandosi nel precoce buio invernale. Costeggia il cancello di un parco, sfiora un cappotto che gli sfila accanto assorto nel flusso del proprio argine. Espira condensa in un pensiero, rannicchiando più a fondo le mani nelle tasche. Le gambe procedono spedite, quasi con un'efficienza indipendente verso il mondo esterno.

Il fremito di un messaggio lo attraversa prima nel suo presagio, dritto in testa. Alex estrae il telefono, conoscendo l'indulgenza della città, del suo inesorabile connettersi isolato, delle bolle sulla sua superficie, senza far torto.

 _Entro le sei porta qualcosa che non siano gli oreo._    
  


Ride da solo, immaginando come possa sembrare da fuori, quella noce di burro sciolta nel freddo che lascia il suo alone di amido bollente. Quella sera tutto é magico, tutto é nuovo, e non c'è un motivo, tutto è regalato.

_Che cos'hai contro gli oreo._   
  


La scenografia di casa sua é una meta, stellata da un anelito purissimo, da un sollievo di desiderio.   
Tutto é una concessione dolce, che si materializza piacevole sotto le sue mani. C'è la tv accesa e i termosifoni che friggono.   
Alex lascia le chiavi all'ingresso ma ha questa urgenza, di addentrarsi nella visione che lo aspetta, che stasera lo trova troppo fragile, troppo scavato per essere imperfetta.

«Quindi?» La voce di Genn lo raggiunge prima che lui possa varcare la cucina, la sua mobilitazione, il tavolo appena pulito con la spugna lucido d'acqua ma ingombro di pacchetti di carta, di tovaglioli sporchi di zucchero. Al centro una grande terrina arancione, il cui contenuto semiliquido Genn rimesta con un lungo cucchiaio di legno. La sua espressione é tragicamente concentrata.   
In piedi su uno sgabello al suo fianco, Emmy tiene un uovo nella coppa delle due mani, come se avesse vita.

«Papà, senti che è morbido» illustra, deliziato.   
«Guarda che é pericoloso lí!» ribatte Alex, senza evitarsi di sorridere riconoscente che ogni tassello combaci anche oggi,  _specialmente oggi._

Leva la giacca, come in una pubblicità della cioccolata calda.   
Emmy si è seduto sul bancone, dove Genn l'ha messo. Dà a suo figlio una barretta incartata di blu e argento traslucida, gli parla cospiratorio all'orecchio sottovoce, lo fa scoppiare in una risatina eccitatissima. «Guarda mamma, papà ha detto metti questo» dichiara ad alta voce, porgendo a sua volta la barretta.   
Genn sorride a entrambi, scuote la testa.  
«Siete tutti matti...»

Scarta l'oreo, lo sbriciola per metterlo nell'impasto, tutti i frammenti incastonati come pistacchi nella crema dorata che ne vengono gradualmente inghiottiti.   
Mentre Emmy passa le mani dalle uova alla farina, Alex scivola alle spalle di Genn, che ha ripreso a scuotere con il mattarello, coglie il suo bacino in quest'attimo vulnerabile, lo cattura sotto le proprie braccia come se fosse il corpo fremente ed elusivo di un coleottero.

«Hai ancora questa maglietta... É del periodo delle audizioni, quasi...»  
«Prima delle audizioni, sì... Finchè mi va.» Genn bisbiglia di falsa modestia, abbassa il mento. Alex sposta il naso sul suo collo, in un sentimento riempitivo, completo, assodato.   
Per ravvivarlo basta quel poco, un lembo di pudore che spunta a caso, una traccia olfattiva mescolata nel calore del forno arroventato.

Forse è questo sposarsi, sapere di avere tutto pronto e non sconvolgerlo mai, a volte per pigrizia, a volte per sopravvivere.

Emmy non li secca, sta sulle sue.   
Gli piacciono i genitori, però poi gli piace avere un'aiuola per se stesso, transitoria, di avanscoperta, più silenziosa, dove è sempre come se incontrasse tutto per la prima volta, alla ricerca di se stesso a prescindere dal corso della vita in cui scorre, di qualcosa che sia solo suo, di un pensiero altro, di un margine.   
Ha l'ingenuità bianca di un foglio vuoto con una punta di matita mirata contro. Questa limpidezza che non si schiera già dal lato a cui la sensibilità lo destinerebbe, allo stipite della porta.

E Alex trova anche lì un loro fantasma, la ritrosia vulnerabile -smitizzata dall'abitudine, dalle chiacchiere, dal logorio delle cose che si sono consumate tentando di lavarsi per l'ennesima volta... Che è rimasta lì come un respiro intrappolato, il sangue l'ha riaffiorata in superficie, tra l'impalcatura fragile delle ossa che hanno assemblato. E Alex percepisce l'importanza di proteggere quel solco scoperto, prima che cerchi di coprirsi da solo, di riempirsi di sabbia.   
Forse, se avessero strisciato meglio tra le ombre, a quest'ora avrebbero avuto più fortuna a barcamenarsi tra i cammuffamenti e le rivelazioni, tra i tozzi di viltà e di vergogna. Forse ci sarebbero più persone dalla loro parte... Però è finita, ed è finita con quella fila di dentini piccoli, piccolissimi, come chicchi di riso, e quei capelli, che fanno diventare matti, che non stanno su nè giù, che sono diventati i più belli del mondo da quando non sono più solo di Alex, bensì la minuta fiorescenza di una cute nuova.

Il loro dolce all'oreo ha una crosta dura, mezza annerita, è pesante che ci vogliono tre giorni per digerirlo, ed è la migliore sberla di burro e cioccolato che esista. Emmy la spezzetta meticoloso con le dita, Genn gli insegue la bocca con il tovagliolo per pulirla.  
«Dì di cosa avevi paura ieri notte, quando sei venuto nel lettone» ordina Genn, «così risolviamo.»  
A Emmy il rossore si distingue subito, un'affluenza di imbarazzo fortissimo. «Niente.»  
«Non è vero niente! Se non lo dici tu lo dico io.»

Lo si vede proprio costernato dal doverlo ammettere, lo sguardo affossato sotto al tavolo. «I mostri del film del cinema...»  
«Troppo piccolo per andare al cinema. L'avevo detto» ciangotta Genn.  
«Sei venuto nel lettone perchè ti sono venuti in mente?» prosegue Alex, ignorandolo.  
«Perchè c'erano dei rumori come se stessero per venire da me» ammette Emmy, che odia mostrarsi così a chi che è così intelligente e forte.  
«Non devi avere paura. Sei l'amore di papà tuo e ci pensa lui ai mostri del film, che non entrino in camera tua.»  
«E come fai?» brontola, tra l'ammirazione, lo scetticismo e la lagnanza dell'abbandono del lettone.  
«Glielo dico» ribatte tranquillamente   
Alex, disinvolto. Genn torna alla carica.  
«Il volume era troppo alto al cinema. Non era pronto e basta. Secondo me, eh, se la mia opinione conta.»

Alex si spazientisce di far finta di nulla. «Secondo te avrebbe anche dovuto fare un anno in più di asilo. Tu te lo terresti nel lettone fino ai trent'anni.»  
«Giuro di no» ride Genn, ondeggiando e accostandoglisi un po', «sai che non è vero...»  
Alex lo contempla, senza baciarlo. «Sei tante cose adesso, ma sei sempre uno sciocco sblurg. Non diminuisce mai, questa cosa.»  
«Bene.»  
«Bene.»

Emmy raccoglie pezzi di binari di plastica sotto i loro piedi, sorride segreto, di una consapevolezza interrata, che in quel presente lui vive già con qualcosa, una certezza, una premonizione, una lungimiranza, sfatta e comoda come il divano di una cantina per le prove.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Questa è l'ultima parte della mpreg e anche l'ultima storia che pubblicherò.

È stato bellissimo avere la possibilità di condividere queste storie con voi, grazie per averle lette, stellinate e seguite!

Un abbraccio

 


End file.
